Intoxicated
by Sanpacchi
Summary: Cinta itu buta. Tidak memandang derajat, sifat atau apapun. Cinta juga racun. Bisa membuat sakit hati dan bahagia secara bersamaan. Namun, cinta begitu memabukan. Selalu ada alasan untuk mengulanginya. ArthurFemNesiaNethere. CHAP 3 UP! AU, Straight. R&R?
1. Tiga Negara

**Summary :**

**Cinta itu buta. Tidak memandang sifat, derajat, atau apapun. Cinta juga racun. Bisa membuat sakit hati dan bahagia secara bersamaan. Namun, cinta begitu memabukkan. Selalu ada alasan untuk mengulanginya.**

.

.

Di dalam sebuah bangunan, terdapat dua orang berkebangsaan Inggris yang menaungi salah satu ruangan. Pakaian tentara berwarna hijau melekat di tubuh masing-masing. Tak lupa dengan beberapa lencana yang terpajang di bagian dadanya—membuktikan seberapa hebat kemampuan mereka berlaga di medan perang.

Yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil bertopang dagu itu adalah Arthur Kirkland.

Sedangkan yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah atasannya—salah satu pemimpin utama pasukan tentara yang ia ketuai. Kini, mereka berdua tengah mengamati sebuah benda datar yang tergeletak di atas meja. Foto hitam putih yang bergambar sebuah keluarga.

"Kau tau siapa anak kecil yang ada di tengah foto ini?"

Arthur mengarahkan tatapannya ke lawan bicara. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia sedang diincar oleh Neth. Kau tau Nethere van Jeyden, kan?"

"Hm." Ia kembali meneliti setiap mili wajah yang terlihat di gambar buram tersebut. "Apa untungnya mengincar rakyat Indonesia ini?"

"Dia adalah anak tunggal dari Presiden rakyat Indonesia. Sebelumnya, mereka sekeluarga diundang oleh Belanda untuk mengikuti sebuah konferensi perdamaian Belanda-Indonesia di Den Haag. Tapi nyatanya Belanda ingkar, dan malah membunuh semua petinggi-petinggi Indonesia yang berada di dalam kapal."

"Semua?"

Pria paruh baya tersebut mengangguk pelan. "Kejadian itu adalah rahasia negara Belanda. Karena awal undangan tadi bertujuan mendamaikan, rakyat Indonesia—yang tidak tau apa-apa—menerima tentara Belanda yang datang lagi ke negara mereka. Padahal niat asli negara licik itu adalah memperbudak Indonesia seperti ratusan tahun yang lalu."

"Belanda..." Arthur memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Masih tetap sama seperti biasa."

"Ya. Tapi dari insiden itu, ternyata ada pihak dari Indonesia yang selamat."

"Siapa?"

"Anak tunggalnya, putri pertama dari Presiden Indonesia. Dan baru-baru ini diketahui juga bahwa dia masih hidup."

"Sekarang gadis itu ada di mana?"

"Dia ditemukan di salah satu pulau terpencil di dekat Samudra Hindia—tempat buangan bagi orang Indonesia yang sering menentang Belanda."

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu memberitahu ini padaku?"

"Kaulah orang yang kupercaya, Arthur." Jelasnya sembari mengulas senyum. "Dapatkan dia dari Neth, dan biarkan gadis itu menyuruh rakyatnya menghabiskan kekayaan negara Indonesia untuk Inggris kita—bukan untuk Belanda."

Memang, tujuan Belanda dan Inggris dengan negara rempah-rempah itu sama.

Ingin memiliki harta negara mereka.

"Apa dia wanita yang dihormati se-Indonesia?"

"Ayahnya yang sangat dihormati, lebih tepatnya. Tapi kalau dia berhasil pulang ke Indonesia dan membenarkan segala kebohongan Belanda... skakmat. Indonesia tidak akan mau lagi menjadi bagian dari negara Belanda."

Arthur mendengus geli, lalu ia menyeringai. "Baiklah. Dia hanya seorang wanita, dan itu bukan hal sulit. Aku akan membuatnya bertekuk lutut padaku."

"Bagus."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Srivenesia Puteri. Nesia."

.

.

.

**INTOXICATED**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Hetalia Axis Powers ****by**** Himaruya Hidekazu | BritainFemNesiaNethere | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort. | Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typos, Gender Bender, Mature Themes, etc. | A/N : Lagi-lagi aku buat fict baru #sigh. Mohon diterima, ya? Btw, rekor. Fict-ku yang langsung selesai dalam sehari. Wew. | Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**-Britain (Arthur Kirkland) Netherlands (Nethere van Jeyden) Indonesia (Srivenesia Puteri)-**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Intoxicated no I. **Tiga Negara

.

.

Di lain pulau yang cukup terpencil, terletaklah sebuah pemukiman warga. Sawah-sawah yang subur dan teratur terbentang luas memenuhi lahan yang ada di samping jalan. Dan di sanalah seorang gadis berwajah ayu berada. Namanya Nesia.

Ia menghela nafas, lalu mengelap keningnya yang berlumur keringat. Setelah itu, barulah ia melepaskan caping kerucut rajutan bambunya—yang sudah dia pakai sewaktu menanam padi selama berjam-jam.

Dilihatnya pendopo yang terletak di ujung sawah. Seingatnya, baru minggu lalu tempat itu selesai dibangun susah payah oleh penduduk sekitar dengan cara bergotong-royong. Nesia pun tersenyum, lalu dia datang dan menduduki pendopo itu dalam diam. Sepertinya beristirahat di sini bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

Kedua matanya ia pejamkan. Sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya yang tergantung—karena tidak mencapai tanah—ia mengadah, merasakan semilir angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa kulit wajahnya.

Begitu tentram dan menenangkan.

Namun, lama kelamaan ia membuka mata, memperlihatkan tatapan matanya yang sendu.

.

"_Papa! Negara kita akan damai dengan Belanda, kan?"_

"_Iya, sayang."_

"_Benarkah? Hebat! Aku ingin sekali melihat semua negara yang sempat berperang menjadi berdamai! Enak ya kalau begitu~?"_

"_Tentu saja..."_

.

Gerakan kakinya terhenti.

Lagi-lagi ia harus kembali mengingat pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan sang ayah. Kadang, ia merasa bersyukur masih bisa mengingat jelas wajah maupun suara ayahnya yang sangat ia cintai itu. Tapi, sering pula ia menyesal. Karena tepat di hari itu juga, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya membenci memori ingatannya yang sering muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Masalahnya, setelah mereka berdua selesai berbicara, sebuah tragedi mengenaskan terjadi.

Mendadak keadaan kapal yang dia tumpangi bersama keluarganya menjadi kacau. Banyak suara pistol yang terdengar di mana-mana. Dan waktu itu, ia sempat mengingat ada salah satu tentara Belanda—yang sebelumnya terlihat sangat baik menyambut mereka—menyodokkan secara paksa senapan ke dalam mulut kedua orang tuanya. Dan... bunyi dentuman terdengar keras. Semua menyisakan pandangannya yang juga menggelap. Tampaknya, waktu itu ia pingsan. Tapi, Nesia tetap mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

Orang tuanya sudah tiada.

Ia menghirup udara banyak-banyak, menahan sebentar, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Sekarang usianya dua puluh empat tahun—tidak terasa sudah hampir satu dasawarsa ia tinggal di pulau tak bernama ini. Karena sewaktu ia ditenggelamkan pada peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu, ia yang hanyut segera ditemukan oleh penghuni pulau ini. Mereka merawat Nesia dengan baik, sampai akhirnya ia masih dapat hidup sampai sekarang.

Tapi, satu pun ingatan tentang negaranya—Indonesia-nya—sama sekali tidak pernah dilupakannya barang sedikit pun.

"Aku rindu rumahku. Aku rindu rakyat indonesia..." Bisiknya lirih. "Kapan aku bisa kembali?"

Namun tanpa ia ketahui, sudah ada seseorang berbadan tegap yang mendengar gumamannya itu.

"Selamat siang, _Indisch_."

Suara berat tadi membuatnya menoleh ke belakang dengan keterkejutan.

"Tampaknya kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan keinginanmu."

Tubuh Nesia bergetar ketakutan, matanya terbelalak. Sontak ia berdiri dan berjalan mundur.

Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka bahwa di hari inilah belasan tentara Belanda menemukannya.

"Be-Belanda! K-Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini!?"

"Belanda, ya? Itu memang negaraku, tapi bukan sebuah nama panggilan yang pas." Tegur yang warna pakaiannya berbeda sendiri—yang secara tak langsung menunjukkan bahwa dialah pemimpinnya. "Nethere. Nethere van Jayden... yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi tuanmu."

Tanpa ingin berlama-lama mendengarkan mereka, Nesia langsung berlari ke sembarang arah yang berujung ke hutan, meninggalkan para tentara Belanda yang sama sekali belum bergerak. Setelah jarak yang tercipta sudah lumayan jauh, barulah pria bersyal biru bergaris putih itu menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Cih, jangan mencoba lari dariku."

.

.

**: intoxicated | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Di saat ini, Nesia masih saja melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang telanjang—tanpa alas sendal maupun sepatu—menabrak tanah dan juga bebatuan yang ada di rerumputan. Memang agak sakit, tapi itu semua ia tahan karena harus menghindar dari tentara Belanda yang mendadak datang untuk menangkapnya.

Ia harus menghindar—terutama dari orang yang bernama Nethere itu.

Tidak tau kenapa, ia dapat merasakan pria itu akan membawa sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya.

Usai berlari sampai bermenit-menit, Nesia kelelahan—tentu saja, ia tetaplah gadis normal. Menemani engahannya yang sulit ia redakan, keringat asin terus keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Merasa sudah tidak sanggup, dengan dada kembang kempis ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke salah satu pohon yang cukup besar untuk bersembunyi.

Setelah mengumpulkan tenaga selama beberapa saat, stamina Nesia kembali terkumpul dan ia siap untuk berlari lagi. Namun saat ia akan beranjak, seseorang—yang mengenakan sarung tangan hitam—sudah membekap mulutnya dari belakang.

"—!"

Nesia memberontak, kepalan tangan kecilnya memukul dan mencakar seseorang yang membungkam mulutnya. Tapi nyatanya ada tangan lain yang langsung melingkari perut Nesia agar bisa menyeretnya ke arah semak-semak.

Setelah sampai, kedua tangan itu terlepas begitu saja. Dan ketika Nesia akan meminta pertolongan dengan cara berteriak, sebuah telunjuk langsung menahan gerak bibirnya.

"Sstt..." Orang itu berusaha menenangkan Nesia yang diliputi oleh kepanikan. "Jangan berisik dan tenanglah... aku ada di pihakmu."

Nesia berusaha lebih teliti mengamati seseorang yang ada di depannya. Rambut pirang yang agak cepak, mata hijau, dan alis yang tebal—namun itu tidak menganggu ke tampanannya. Dan juga... ada sebuah kuda tepat di sebelah pria tersebut. "K-Kau siapa?"

"Ikut aku."

"Tu-Tunggu! Katakan dulu kau siapa!"

Ia menghela nafas malas. "Arthur Kirkland, tentara Inggris."

"I-Inggris?" Wajah Nesia seketika memucat. Gerak tubuh yang awalnya mau-mau saja mengikut arah tarikan Arthur langsung ia tahan sebisa mungkin.

Menyadari perubahan Nesia, Arthur mengernyit. Ia tatap Nesia yang kini memandangnya dengan wajah ketakutan. "Kenapa—?"

**Set!**

Tarikan kencang dari Nesia membuat kedua tangan mereka yang sebelumnya bergenggaman terpisah.

"Tidak...! Aku tidak mau!" Ia menggeleng dengan histeris. "Kau pasti sekutu Belanda!"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Belanda." Ucapnya, berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya!"

"Dengar, aku mau menolongmu. Jadi lebih baik kau mengecilkan suaramu."

Nesia menelan ludahnya. "Me-Menolong?"

"Percayalah padaku..." Lagi-lagi Arthur tersenyum, membuat _onyx_ redup milik Nesia kembali menatapnya.

Diawali oleh perasaan ragu, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengangguk pelan. Ia raih tangan Arthur yang terulur kepadanya, dan membalas dengan senyuman kikuk.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, aku percaya..."

Setelah mendapatkan tangan Nesia, perencanaan Arthur kembali matang. Hanya tinggal membawa Nesia ke pulau bagian belakang, di mana kapal besar milik Inggris menunggunya membawa kabur sang tuan puteri—karena kapal milik Belanda berada di bagian depan pulau.

Ia bantu terlebih dulu Nesia untuk berdiri, dan sedikit menggendongnya agar bisa menduduki kuda berbulu putih itu. Setelah siap, barulah ia menyusul untuk duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"Pegangan..."

Bisikan Arthur mengalun lembut tepat di tengkuknya. Hal itu sontak membuat ia—gadis pemilik rambut panjang dan poni miring tersebut—harus menahan rona merah yang menjalar ke pipinya. Apa lagi saat tangan albino milik Arthur seakan memeluknya dari belakang karena ia harus menggenggam tali untuk menjalankan kuda.

Dan saat kuda mulai berlari, Arthur semakin mengeratkan dekapannya kepada Nesia, berusaha agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh. Dan hal tadi membuat tangan mungil Nesia meremas baju tentara si Inggris untuk berpegangan.

Ia bingung. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tak berirama. Apa itu dikarenakan oleh dirinya yang tidak terbiasa mengendarai kuda... atau karena kehangatan yang dipancarkan Arthur?

Nesia menggigit permukaan bibirnya. Sepertinya ada sebuah di dalam dadanya—yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Ya, baru sekali.

Namun semua kebahagiaan yang Nesia rasakan tidak bertahan lama, karena saat mereka akan berbelok, muncul seseorang berbadan tegap yang sudah mengibaskan kapaknya sehingga menyabet permukaan kulit kuda yang ditaiki.

Kuda yang kaget segera mengikik dan berdiri selayaknya marah. Kemudian, setelah membuat kedua penumpangnya terjatuh dengan posisi Arthur yang memeluk Nesia, hewan itu pun berlari sebentar dan terjatuh. Sang kuda yang tadinya gagah kini tampak memprihatinkan dengan luka merah basah yang membentang menghiasi bulu putihnya.

Masih belum sadar bahwa posisi mereka sedang diambang bahaya, Nesia sudah keburu merasakan seseorang dari negara Belanda yang secara kasar menariknya agar ia menjauhi Arthur. Tidak peduli pada Arthur yang kepalanya sedikit terbentur batu sedang meringis dan terduduk di tanah.

"Arthur?"

Suara itu membuat yang dipanggil mengadah.

"Lama tak berjumpa, kawan lama."

Tau suara tadi berasal dari Neth, cepat-cepat Arthur melempar pandangannya ke Nesia, melihat apakah ia sempat mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh Neth.

Mengetahui apa maksud si tentara Inggris menatap Nesia, Neth semakin memperlebar senyuman mengintimidasinya. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu di saat-saat seperti ini. Ah, atau kau yang memang sengaja menangkapnya untukku?"

Neth tertawa menghina.

"Sekutu yang baik."

Sekarang Arthur membeku di tempat. Ketiga kata yang ditekan itu mempunyai arti lain di baliknya.

Ya, mereka memang pernah menjadi sekutu. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang! Ia sama sekali tidak pernah kepikiran untuk membantu Belanda. Ini semua hanya kebetulan.

Tapi ia tidak akan menjelaskan, karena ia sendiri sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat Nesia—yang berada di genggaman tangan Neth—sedang menahan mati-matian dirinya agar tidak menumpahkan air mata.

"Dan satu lagi sebelum aku pergi, ini wajib kau perhatikan." Neth menyeringai. "Mulai sekarang _Indisch_ adalah milikku."

Nesia hanya bisa menunduk setelah kalimat seenaknya tadi diutarakan. Neth menyuruh beberapa tentaranya untuk membopong Nesia ke dalam kapal milik Belanda. Tubuh Nesia yang terasa lemas hanya pasrah saat dirinya digendong dan dibawa pergi. Ingin rasanya menangis, tapi tidak sanggup. Lagipula, kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini?

Seandainya saja... ia tidak mempercayai Arthur, mungkin saja ia masih bisa bebas.

Tapi, kenapa dengan mudahnya ia percaya pria itu?

Dalam sekejab, pria itu memang membuat dirinya nyaman.

Tapi dalam sekejab pula, pria itu menghancurkannya.

Seharusnya ia sadar, bahwa semua negara asing itu jahat.

Mereka adalah para muka dua yang tidak pantas ia percaya.

Setelah Nesia pergi, Arthur berdecak sekaligus mengubah raut wajahnya.

Ia mendengus meremehkan—kembali ke sifat asli. "Apa yang tadi kau bilang?" Katanya. "Milikmu, eh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Ia berdiri lalu menepuk celananya yang telah terkotori oleh tanah.

Tatapan yang sekarang ditunjukkan Arthur benar-benar berbeda dari beberapa saat yang lalu ia tunjukan kepada Nesia. "Dia akan kurebut darimu, Neth. Lihat saja nanti."

Neth tersenyum, tanda menerima tantangan Arthur.

.

.

**: intoxicated | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Setelah Nesia sampai ke dalam _mansion_ ala barat milik Neth, suasana yang ada di sana terasa berat. Bangunan itu memang dibuat berbeda, tidak terlalu megah dan juga tidak telalu minim. Seolah-olah itu adalah _mansion_ yang pas bila hanya dihuni...

Hanya mereka berdua.

Ya, tapi hal tersebut benar. Di rumah itu, penghuninya nanti adalah Neth dan Nesia seorang, tidak akan ada yang lain lagi. Nesia pun langsung mendapatkan penjelasan tersebut dari bibir Neth sendiri.

Tanpa bersuara, Neth menariknya memasuki _mansion_. Setelah Neth membuka salah satu pintu yang terletak di lantai dua, Nesia sudah terlebih dulu dilempar olehnya sehingga ia terjatuh di lantai kramik kamar.

**Blam!**

Suara itu mewakili pintu yang tertutup kencang.

Merasa di dalam kamar tersebut hanya ada mereka berdua, Nesia berusaha membuat dirinya menjadi terduduk. Dan saat pria yang di keningnya terdapat bekas luka itu mendekat, ia menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang

Tapi nyatanya Neth tidak sedang menghampirinya karena ia langsung mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku dekat pintu.

"Di dalam _mansion_ ini, kau harus tau kedudukanmu." Ia berkata dan Nesia—yang masih khawatir—mendengarkan. "Kau hanyalah bawahanku, mengerti?"

"Dan juga demi kedatanganmu ini, aku rela memecat semua _maid_ yang sebelumnya berkerja di sini. Karena itu, kau bisa mengerjakkan semuanya untukku, bukan?"

Tidak ada suara dari Nesia.

"Kau dengar, tidak!? Jawab yang benar!"

Buru-buru ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. "I-Iya..."

Neth mendengus meremehkan. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Sekarang... ganti bajumu." Ia lemparkan sebuah baju _maid_ hitam putih ke Nesia. Barulah setelah Nesia melengkapi pakaian yang dilempar ke pelukan tangannya, pria berbadan besar itu berdesis tajam. "Bahkan baju yang kau kenakan sekarang lebih buruk dari gorden yang terpasang di sini."

Pria itu menghina batik—pakaian tradisionalnya. Tapi Nesia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam.

Suasana kembali hening. Tak ada perintah selanjutnya, dan ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Dengan takut-takut Nesia mencoba berdiri dan menatap mata Neth yang sedang duduk agak jauh darinya.

Pria itu baru saja menyulut cerutu dengan pemantiknya. Setelah menyelipkan ke bibir, tatapan Neth kembali padanya. "Kau bodoh atau apa? Ganti bajumu sekarang juga!" Gertaknya dibarengi lemparan pemantik ke arah di mana Nesia berdiri—dan tentu saja menimbulkan suara keras yang membuat mata gadis itu sontak terpejam rapat.

Ia tidak akan pernah lagi berani untuk menatap langsung mata Neth. Ia takut.

Nesia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gerak pelan, dan berniat berbalik badan, mencari ruangan yang memungkinkannya untuk berganti baju. Namun, sebelumnya suara Neth kembali terdengar. "Siapa bilang kau bisa berganti baju di sana?"

Mata Nesia terbelalak. "L-Lalu ganti baju... d-di mana?"

"Di depanku, manis."

Nesia meringis sembari membenarkan posisi agar kembali menghadap Neth yang kali ini memunculkan seringainya. Mau tidak mau ia harus pasrah. Nesia tidak mau tau bahaya apa yang akan terjadi apabila ia menolak permintaan si Belanda.

Ditemani oleh detak jantung yang mulai melewati batas normal, ia pilih pakaian teraman yang dapat dikenakan. Mungkin rok hitam yang agak mengembang itu bisa didahulukan. Pertamanya ia dobel, kemudian ia sedikit membungkuk untuk melepaskan rok tenunan batik yang ia pakai. Membiarkan rok sebatas lutut itu memperlihatkan betis mulusnya.

Pakaian terakhir—selain apron—adalah kemeja berlengan panjang. Setelah membuka semua kancing kemeja yang nanti akan dipakai, secara perlahan dia tarik kaus kebesaran yang masih menempel di kulitnya itu. Di saat perutnya mulai merasakan hawa dingin ruangan, dia sedikit panik. Cepat-cepat ia biarkan punggungnya menjadi polos, agar bagian dada ke bawah tetap bisa tertutup oleh pakaian yang sudah ia lepaskan. Tentu saja itu dia lakukan karena tidak ada dalaman lain yang ia kenakan selain celana dalam.

Selesainya memasukkan satu persatu tangannya ke dalam lubang pakaian, barulah ia menjatuhkan kausnya ke lantai. Dia mulai mengancing dari bawah agar tubuhnya kembali tertutup.

Namun yang tidak terduga, setelah menaruh putung rokok di asbak, pria berdarah Belanda itu berdiri dari tempatnya. Dan hal itu sontak membuat Nesia gugup seketika. Semakin Neth mendekat, Nesia semakin tidak dapat mengingat bagaimana caranya memasukkan bulatan kancing ke lubang.

**Tep.**

**Tep.**

Langkahnya memang pelan, dan jarak mereka masih terpaut jauh. Namun, hal tersebut sudah membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa rileks. Apalagi masih ada empat kancing yang masih terbuka dan memamerkan sedikit belahan dadanya yang putih langsat.

**Tep.**

**Tep.**

Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa tangannya gemetaran di saat-saat seperti ini?

Dan saat ia akan membenarkan kancing yang ketiga dari atas—

**Set.**

kedua tangan Nesia sudah terlebih dulu tertahan olehnya.

Nesia menunduk lagi, ia hanya sanggup melihat sepatu pantofel Neth. Jadi, ketika ia merasakan ada hembusan nafas di sekitar lehernya, refleks ia mengangkat wajah. Jelas sekali kalau detak jantung Nesia meliar dengan sendirinya.

Sembari memasang seringai, Neth membenamkan wajahnya ke pemukaan leher Nesia yang sensitif. Nesia merasa tubuhnya lemas sewaktu ia merasakan bibir pria itu mengenai lipatan lehernya.

Memang tidak ada kecupan atau jilatan. Namun semua sentuhan Neth sudah membuat Nesia ingin menjauh darinya. Tentu saja sebelum ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya.

Bibir Neth bergerak, menelusuri lekuk lehernya. Naik ke atas, lalu berhenti cuping telinganya untuk berbisik.

"Badanmu memang tidak bagus."

Ia menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum mengejek.

"Tapi wajahmu lumayan. Setidaknya, kau bisa dijadikan pekerja seks komersial."

Mendengar hal tersebut, hampir saja satu isakan keluar dari bibir Nesia.

"Banyak orang Belanda yang menderita _lollicon_." Lalu ia terkekeh sebentar. "Kau tau? Itu sebutan untuk mereka yang suka dengan anak ingusan sepertimu."

"Tapi tenang saja, kau tidak akan kuperkerjakan menjadi PSK." Kali ini Neth baru melepaskan kedua tangan mungil milik Nesia. Sesudahnya, barulah ia kembali melanjutkan. "_Want je bent van mij, Indie_. Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang menyentuhmu selain aku."

"Dan tidak juga untuk Arthur sekali pun."

Tidak tau kenapa... nama itu ikut terbawa.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Halo. Aku Sansan, salam kenal. Ini AU, jadi semoga aja ngga ada yang kesinggung lagi tentang personifikasi negara yang dibuat di sini. Dan soal apa-apa yang kutulis di alur cerita, itu semua ngasal. Karena itu jangan ditanyain kebenarannya atau malah repot-repot meralat segala :)**

**Lagian aku fict ini ku-publish karena ada dua maksud tersendiri kok. Pertama, untuk seseorang. Kedua, karena ngebaca 'sms terakhir' yang berisi sesuatu yang bikin aku mewek #okeguecurcol.**

**Jadi, walopun fict ini ngga ditanggepin/tungguin/review juga ngga apa. Maaf udah nyampah fict di sini. Kalo banyak yang minta delete bakal aku****delete ASAP kok. Terjamin.**

**Nb untuk "seseorang": Aku nangis berkali-kali pas kamu bilang mau keluar dari FFn. Walopun cuma bisa berdiskusi sebentar, aku udah seneng banget. Mungkin bagi kamu aku SKSD, tapi ngga apa-apa deh (inner: DERITAMU UDAH BIKIN AKU KECANTOL ABIS-ABISAN SAMA SETIAP TULISANMU!). Tapi, semoga kamu tetep bisa balik ke dunia FFn ****secepetnya.**

**Fict ini kuperuntukkan untukmu, senpai. Aku memang publish ini ngga bilang-bilang, tapi kalau senpai baca... maaf ya banyak kekurangan. Tapi aku akan tetep belajar biar bisa jadi kayak senpai kok. Karena senpai adalah inspirasiku :')**

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Lumayan, sudah lama aku tidak dilayani oleh orang Asia."

"Jangan pernah berani-beraninya kau melawanku."

"Aku tidak akan berbuat nakal sebelum minta izin kepada yang punya—"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Merah Putih..."

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	2. Perasaan

**Previous Chapter :**

"Badanmu memang tidak bagus."

Ia menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum mengejek.

"Tapi wajahmu lumayan. Setidaknya, kau bisa dijadikan pekerja seks komersial."

Mendengar hal tersebut, hampir saja satu isakan keluar dari bibir Nesia.

"Banyak orang Belanda yang menderita _lollicon_." Lalu ia terkekeh sebentar. "Kau tau? Itu sebutan untuk mereka yang suka dengan anak ingusan sepertimu."

"Tapi tenang saja, kau tidak akan kuperkerjakan menjadi PSK." Kali ini Neth baru melepaskan kedua tangan mungil milik Nesia. Sesudahnya, barulah ia kembali melanjutkan. "_Want je bent van mij, Indie_. Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang menyentuhmu selain aku."

"Dan tidak juga untuk Arthur sekali pun."

Tidak tau kenapa... nama itu ikut terbawa.

.

.

Arthur masih berada di mejanya, tempat ia sudah terdiam selama beberapa jam. Dia tidak menulis atau mengerjakan sesuatu, ia hanya merenung—mencari ketenangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu yang tidak dikunci olehnya itu berderit, menandakan ada orang yang baru saja masuk. Dari belakang, terdengarlah suara minuman yang sedang ditenggak minumannya. Tanpa menoleh ia pun sudah tau itu siapa.

Ialah kakaknya, Scottlanger Kirkland.

Dia memang pria yang hebat—terbukti dari penghargaan serta pengakuan yang sering didapatkannya dari ayah mereka. Tapi, Arthur tidak suka padanya. Bukan karena penghargaan, ataupun kesuksesan sang kakak, melainkan karena pria berambut merah itu senang meremehkannya.

"Oh, hey, adikku..."

Nada panggilan tadi menjelaskan kalau Scott sudah setengah mabuk. Arthur menoleh, dan menemukan Scott yang sedang menggenggam sebotol wine putih. Ia mabuk.

Dia tarik salah satu bangku untuk bisa duduk di sebelah Arthur. Lalu ia kembali meminum cairan panas tersebut.

Arthur sama sekali tidak bergerak ataupun bersuara.

Walau ia tau sifat pendiam Arthur sudah melekat pada dirinya semenjak masa remaja, tentu saja Scott selalu senang bertingkah menyebalkan untuk mengetes kesabaran adiknya.

"Bagaimana perkerjaanmu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kudengar-dengar ada seorang wanita yang menolak bersamamu dan lebih memilih bersama si Jeyden itu, ya?"

Kedua tangan Arthur terkepal erat, tapi ia usahakan agar tetap tenang di tempatnya. Karena itu, Scott susah payah menggeser bangku agar semakin mendekatinya.

Dia rangkul leher Arthur dan berbisik mengejek. "Dasar payah..."

"Ck!" Gerah atas tingkah laku orang itu, Arthur tanpa segan membuang tangan Scott dari pundaknya. Dia mendorong Scott, lalu ia tarik kerah bajunya. "Kau dengar cerita brengsek itu dari mana, hah?"

"Ngasal. Dan kebetulan kau mengakuinya. Lihat reaksimu ini."

Arthur menggeram. Dipaksanya Scott berdiri, lalu ia sudutkan pria mabuk itu ke salah sisi dinding ruangan.

"Lihat saja nanti, Scott." Sinisnya. "Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau Indonesia bisa berada di tangan Inggris—karena aku seorang."

.

.

.

**INTOXICATED**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Hetalia Axis Powers by Himaruya Hidekazu | BritainFemNesiaNethere | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort. | Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typos, Gender Bender, Mature Themes, etc. | A/N : Maaf lama update, itu udah jadi kebiasaan hehe. | Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**-Britain (Arthur Kirkland) Netherlands (Nethere van Jeyden) Indonesia (Srivenesia Puteri)-**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Intoxicated no II. **Perasaan

.

.

Di sebuah kamar utama yang terletak di dalam _mansion_, terlihatlah Neth yang sedang berdiri di depan salah satu cermin besar. Tangan pria pirang itu membenarkan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, sedangkan bahunya mengapit sebuah telfon ke telinganya. Setelah merasa pakaiannya rapi, ia tata rambutnya ke atas.

Melalui info yang diberikan oleh sang penelfon, ia diperintahkan atasannya untuk menuju ke tempat perkumpulan. Neth mengiyakannya.

Tapi, berhubung atasannya juga sempat menanyakan keadaan Nesia—tahanannya yang masih berada di _mansion_ ini—mau tidak mau Neth harus ke atas, sekedar memeriksa. Merepotkan, tapi bisa jadi lumayan apabila kunjungan ini dijadikan 'hiburan' di pagi hari.

'Jadi, bagaimana? Dia ada bersamamu?'

Di sela perjalanannya menaiki anak tangga, Neth mengangguk. "Ya, seperti yang kau inginkan."

'Bagus, dengan ini kita bisa sedikit lega.'

Ia mendengus. "Ck, untuk apa kau terlalu berpikiran jauh? Dia hanya gadis lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa."

Sambil mendengarkan jawaban, dibukanya pintu kamar Nesia—yang juga tempat gadis itu melakukan segala macam perkerjaan.

**Cklek.**

Melihat tuannya ada di kamar, Nesia tersentak kaget. Dengan segera ia mempercepat gerak tangannya yang sedang menyetrika baju.

Menyadari ketakutan yang dipancarkan dari wajah Nesia, Neth tersenyum sambil menyender di bingkai pintu. "Untuk menjaga dia, aku akan melakukannya dengan sukarela..."

"Tapi berhubung tugasku hanya menjaga, tentu saja aku boleh 'main-main' juga, kan?" Tanyanya menggunakan nada ditekan, sengaja ia lakukan agar Nesia bisa mendengar. "Lumayan, sudah lama aku tidak dilayani oleh orang Asia."

Gerakan Nesia terhenti, kedua matanya melebar secara mendadak.

Neth menyeringai. "Sebentar, aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu."

**Klik.**

Ia pun menegakkan lagi tubuhnya sekaligus mematikan sambungan telfon. Di dalam hati, Nesia berharap bahwa Neth akan segera keluar dan pergi kerja seperti biasa. Namun, sayangnya kali ini ia salah. Neth malah mendekatinya yang kini bergetar ketakutan.

Dan akhirnya pria itu berhenti tepat di belakang Nesia berdiri. Nesia ingin kabur, tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Lebih baik ia selesaikan gosokan terakhir ini, lalu pergi seolah-olah akan menaruh baju siap pakai itu ke lemari—sehingga ia bisa lolos.

Tapi, ketika setrikaan panas itu sudah dia matikan dan aman di tempatnya, mendadak kedua tangan milik Neth langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"—!"

"Kau takut padaku, hm?"

Nesia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia paksa wajahnya agar terus menuduk, sekedar menghindari bibir Neth yang mulai mencari tempat untuk menciumi tengkuknya.

"A-Aaa, maaf, Tuan..." Bisiknya pelan. "Aku harus menaruh baju dulu—nhhh!"

Erangan pelan keluar ketika tangan besar Neth meremas salah satu dadanya yang berlapis kain. Sontak, kedua tangan mungil Nesia berusaha melepaskan jeratan Neth darinya. Namun, di lain tempat ia malah dibuat kaget oleh sebuah kecupan panas yang menyentuh lehernya tanpa izin.

"Hhh, Tuan Nethere—!"

Ia melenguh saat merasakan lidah Neth mulai ikut andil dalam ciumannya. Setiap hisapan yang dia terima bagaikan listrik yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

Apa lagi ketika tangan bebas milik pria itu semakin berulah dengan cara memasuki rok kembang yang dia pakai. Nesia benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik mendapati seluruh serangan ini.

Ia hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati.

_To-Tolong hentikan..._

"Kau suka?"

Neth tertawa meremehkan, membiarkan kulit Nesia menjadi terasa dingin karena hembusan nafasnya—yang menerpa bekas saliva yang tersebar di lipatan leher sisi kanannya.

_Tidak._

_Kumohon jangan lakukan._

"Bagus kalau kau suka, kita bisa ke tahap selanjutnya."

Nesia panik, terutama ketika Neth langsung menarik celana dalamnya sampai melorot. Dan ketika ia merasakan ada gerakan menusuk dari salah satu jemari Neth di pusat rangsangannya, Nesia menggerang kaget.

"Nhh! Ahh! Ja-Jangan!" Serentak, ia pun mengadah dan mengatupkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Nesia meronta, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terlepas—walau kakinya sendiri sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk berdiri.

Tapi Neth malah tertawa. Tingkatan tenaga Nesia tidak sebanding dengannya. Ya, butuh ratusan tahun lagi bagi si Indonesia untuk melawan Neth seorang.

"Ku-Kumohon!"

"Ah! Hentikan inii—!"

**Trrrr...**

Neth yang tengah menggigiti cuping telinga Nesia berhenti seketika. Dengan pandangan sinis ia pandangi kantung celananya.

**Trrrr...**

"Tsch..." Decakan tadi adalah tanda kekesalan Neth, namun untuk Nesia itu bagaikan sirine penyelamat. Dan tanpa membiarkan Nesia terlepas darinya, Neth langsung menggunakan tangan yang sebelumnya menjamah dada gadis tersebut untuk mengangkat telfon.

**Klik.**

"Hn? Apa?"

Selagi Neth sibuk mendengar jawaban dari sebrang, Nesia berusaha menormalkan detak jantung maupun wajah memerahnya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar, tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutan apabila ia masih di jangkauan pria ini.

"Apa harus sekarang?"

Mendengarnya, Nesia menghembuskan nafas lega. Pasti Neth ada kerjaan penting di luar sana, sehingga ia akan sendirian lagi di rumah—baguslah, itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan berduaan dengan Neth seperti ini.

Tanpa aba-aba, pria tersebut melepaskan tangan kirinya dari bagian bawah tubuh Nesia, mengakibatkan si pemilik tubuh langsung mendesah keras karena kaget. Nesia memandang jijik cairan bening yang menyelimuti kedua jari Neth.

Kali ini Nesia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa bersabar. Dia dorong kuat-kuat tangan kekar Neth sampai ia dapat meloloskan diri dari dekapan si Belanda. Tapi nyatanya pria itu cepat tanggap.

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan telak mengenai Nesia yang baru saja ditarik paksa oleh Neth, mengakibatkan gadis itu terjatuh tak berdaya di sampingnya.

Nesia terbangun, berusaha susah payah untuk terduduk. Rasanya memang perih, terlihat jelas dari sisi wajahnya yang berubah menjadi warna kemerahan.

Dengan tatapan sayu Nesia sedikit mendongak, memandang _emerald_ seseorang yang masih sinis menatapnya dari posisinya berdiri. Hanya sebentar, lalu ia kembali menunduk, tidak ingin Neth mengiranya sedang memberikan tatapan menantang.

"Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Nesia tidak merespon.

"Jangan pernah berani-beraninya kau melawanku." Desisnya kemudian. Lalu tanpa ada kata maaf, dia melangkah dari tempatnya dan segera keluar dari ruangan.

Nesia yang masih ada di lantai hanya menunduk, menahan sakit yang terasa tepat di rahang pipinya. Dan saat ia beranikan diri untuk menyentuhkan jemarinya ke sana, ia langsung meringis.

"S-Sakit..." Rintihnya. "Hiks..."

Tak terasa air matanya menetes.

Tuhan...

Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berada selamanya di tangan Nethere.

.

.

**: intoxicated | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya ia tinggal bersama Neth. Dan tak jarang pula ia melewati satu hari dengan berbagai siksaan—setidaknya bisa dibilang begitu. Ia dipaksa berkerja seorang diri membersihkan dan merawat _mansion_ barat yang sangat besar. Tak lupa jika Neth memerintahnya mengerjakan semua perintahnya tanpa mengeluh.

Sederhana. Tapi baginya ini sangat menyiksa.

Tapi, Nesia tetap bersyukur. Meski pukulan serta tamparan Neth sering melukai kulitnya, pria berdarah Belanda itu belum pernah mencoba sesuatu yang 'benar-benar' menodainya.

Ia hanya berpikir sederhana: Neth adalah orang Eropa, dan sejak kapan mereka tertarik untuk melakukan seks bersama bocah Asia kecil sepertinya?

Itulah alasan utama kenapa Nesia masih tahan menerima segala perlakuan keras darinya.

Lagipula, Neth jarang sekali untuk menghabiskan 24 jamnya di dalam _mansion_. Kadang pria itu pergi dan pulang besok.

Ya, seperti sekarang.

Usai menyelsaikan sebagian tugas beres-beres, Nesia tinggal mencuci piring agar kerjaannya di hari ini tuntas tanpa sisa. Dan berhubung ada waktu luang, ia mengistirahatkan dirinya ke salah satu bangku kecil yang berada di dapur. Ia menghela nafas, dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding. Entah kenapa ia jadi ingin tidur.

"Hei."

Dengan kedua bahu yang tegang karena kaget, Nesia menoleh ke arah suara yang terdengar dari belakang.

Ketika ia melihat sosok _familiar _itu, ia langsung berdiri. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"A-Arthur?" Ringisnya sambil berjalan mundur satu langkah. Wajahnya semakin pucat.

Ya, itu Arthur. Pria Inggris yang sempat ditemuinya dulu.

Arthur pun berjalan santai menuju Nesia yang ada di pinggir dapur.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Bukan hal penting."

Tidak tau kenapa, detak jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak normal. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia tetap mengusahakan dirinya agar terus menunduk dan menjauhkan jaraknya dari si Inggris. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke peristiwa satu bulan yang lalu. Di mana Arthur membohonginya.

"Kenapa merengut seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin memeriksa keadaanmu—"

"Jangan sok baik!" Tanpa disangka, Nesia menyela dengan suara yang cukup tinggi.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu?" Arthur mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Seperti bukan Nesia yang kutemui waktu itu."

Nesia menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah bukan Nesia yang mau mempercayaimu."

"..."

"Ternyata benar, kan?" Sela Nesia sambil meremas apron putihnya. "Kau sekutunya?"

Langkah Athur berhenti ketika sudah 5 meter di depan Nesia. Matanya masih menatap gadis yang sedang menunduk itu.

"Kami memang berteman, tapi bukan berarti kami berkerja sama."

Nesia terdiam, dan saat ia melirikkan matanya ke Arthur, pria itu tersenyum.

Entah kenapa ia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Segeralah ia membuang muka, dan berbalik untuk mencuci piring—tidak jadi beristirahat.

Arthur yang dicueki tidak merasa tersinggung. Ia malah memperlebar senyuman sampai kedua matanya menyipit, dan juga menempelkan punggungnya ke lemari—sehingga ia bisa bersender sekaligus memperhatikan Nesia dari kejauhan.

Pria itu memang hanya dapat melihat punggung Nesia yang dihiasi pita apron, serta bahu kecilnya yang sedikit bergerak—karena mencuci piring dan berbagai peralatan masak. Tapi Arthur menikmati objek pengamatannya kali ini.

Setelah keheningan melewati satu menit, Arthur mengubah tatapannya menjadi lebih serius. Raut wajah yang semula ramah berubah datar ketika ia melihat ada beberapa luka di tangan gadis tersebut.

Luka-luka itu merah, seperti baretan. Bahkan ada yang biru.

Dan bukan hanya di tangan, di betis pun ada.

Tapi, yang paling menyita perhatiannya adalah sekumpulan bercak berwarna merah muda yang ada di leher Nesia—jelas, pasti itu diakibatkan oleh sesuatu yang berbeda dari luka di tangan maupun di kakinya.

Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan orang itu?

Nethere.

Ya, pasti dia.

Jujur saja, ia tidak tau sudah sejauh apa Neth menyiksa gadis Asia ini. Hanya saja ia yakin—malah sangat amat yakin—apabila Nesia membuka baju, pasti ia akan memperlihatkan lebih banyak luka yang bersarang pada tubuhnya.

Di saat Arthur masih sibuk memperhatikan dari belakang, Nesia—yang sedang di amati—mulai merasa tidak tenang. Bagaimana caranya bisa nyaman kalau dipandangi sebegitu lama oleh lawan jenisnya?

Apa lagi pria itu hanyalah orang asing yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali.

Dimodali dengan meneguk ludah, Nesia mematikan keran.

Setelah itu, barulah ia berbalik. Menunjukkan pandangan—yang ia usahakan—tajam kepada Arthur yang masih di tempatnya bersender. "K-Kau lihat apa?"

"Aku?" Arthur menaikkan salah satu alisnya, berpikir sebentar. Kemudian, senyum menawan menghiasi bibirnya. "Aku tidak lihat apa-apa..."

Nesia tidak percaya, wajahnya semakin tidak mengenakan. "Bo-Bohong..."

"Menurutmu aku sedang apa?"

"Kau..." Dia alihkan pandangannya menemui lantai. Agak ragu untuk diungkapkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nesia sudah terlalu yakin akan tebakannya sendiri. "Kau melihat... tubuhku?"

Arthur tertawa geli.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah maju, tentu saja hal tersebut semakin membuat Nesia waspada.

Nesia yang kini terdempet menampilkan wajah panik. Dia ketakutan.

Lalu Arthur meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja belakang Nesia. Ia buat wajah mereka hanya berjarak lima senti. Arthur terus menatap matanya, sedangkan Nesia sebisa mungkin menghindari pandangan tersebut.

Namun wajah Arthur bergerak miring, dan kali ini ia lebih mendekati telinganya. Dan ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas di sekitar sana, cepat-cepat ia memejamkan mata—takut apabila Arthur pemperlakukannya lagi seperti Neth.

Tapi, yang ia terima bukanlah sebuah kecupan, melainkan sebuah tiupan keras yang nyaris membuatnya tertawa geli.

"Jangan sombong mentang-mentang kau wanita, Nesia."

Ketika ia sedikit berani untuk membuka mata, dilihatnya Arthur yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat nakal sebelum minta izin kepada yang punya—"

**Puk. **

Tubuh Nesia menegang ketika ia merasakan ada sentuhan tangan di 'bagian belakang'-nya yang lumayan senstitif.

"Oke?"

Tak lama kemudian, Arthur melepaskan pegangannya dan pamit dengan senyuman menyebalkan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Merah Putih..."

Arthur meninggalkan Nesia yang berada dapur dengan melewati jendela, dan melompat dari sana.

Setelah pria itu menghilang, Nesia langsung berbalik dan kembali menyalakan keran untuk melanjutkan tugasnya. Tapi nyatanya, wajah Nesia terus saja merona. Dadanya berdetak kencang tak beraturan. Dan sewaktu akan mencuci sebuah panci yang mengkilat, tanpa sengaja mukanya terpantul di sana, sehingga ia dapat melihat wajahnya sendiri yang seperti...

Warna bendera negaranya.

Semburat 'merah' di wajahnya yang 'putih'.

Nesia mematikan keran dan termenung. Lama-kelamaan bibirnya mengerucut.

Dia kan jadi begitu karena Arthur membuatnya kaget...

Lagian siapa wanita yang tidak malu kalau dilecehkan seperti tadi?

Mendadak, kejadian beberapa menit lalu kembali terulang di benaknya.

Dan pipinya memanas lagi—tapi bukan karena sebuah perasaan khusus.

Nesia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, lalu membukanya sekaligus menghela nafas. Lalu ia kembali bercermin di permukaan panci.

Masih tetap merah putih.

Kali ini Nesia menggerutu, tapi sebuah senyum tertahan terlukis di bibirnya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Wah... ngga nyangka peminat fict ini banyak. Terimakasih atas kejutan ini, ya. Aku terharu #hening. Moga aja alur chap ini sedikit lebih lambat di banding chap 1 :)**

**Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan lime NethFemNesia-nya? (Eh, yang di atas itu masih lime, kan?) Kalo jelek, kasih saran aja :)v**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**SakuraNomiya, demikooo, Kuro-Kurenai, Heldig Jente 777, Orange Burst, Little Lady Otaku, nana. O.o, Alpha. Orion, Hiyori Kirishima, Crimson Fruit, ShadowGreen, chiko-silver lady, Mei Anna AiHina, Ashinka, Uchiha Yuki-chan, ChuckNorris.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Question :**

**W****ah, baru nyadar ini ratem setelah Neth ngeraep Nesia. **Eh, chap 1 belom ada raep-raepan loh. **Sansan juga suka FemNesia, ya? **Suka banget! **Fict ini bikin aku pengen nonjok si kompeni. **Wah, padahal yang kemaren belom dijahatin... **Apa bakalan ada scene ratem ArthurNesia? **Hm, ada gak, yaa? **Warna iris Arthur tuh ijo. **Oohh, terimakasih udah ngoreksi. Edited. **Chap 1 alurnya kecepetan**. Iya, ya. Apalagi di scene Nesia didatengin Neth di pulau itu. **Titik-titik harusnya 3 (...). **Edited. **Kalo ada lemon, jangan yang asem-asem ya. **Aku ngga bisa bikin lemon-implisit. Pernah dicoba, tapi para reviewer dengan heppinya bilang "lemonnya asem!". Tapi nanti bakalan dicoba lagi deh :)** Aku sangat setuju kalo ini dijadiin UK x Nesia. **Heheh. **Jangan diapus dong. **Terimakasih...

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

_"Hope you like it, Lady."_

"Tidak...! Aku tidak mau!"

"Neth sudah melakukannya, ya?"

"Dan kalau misalnya aku sudah bosan mempermainkannya, dapat kupastikan dia akan mati di tanganku... secepatnya."

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	3. Dua Sisi

**Previous Chapter :**

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Merah Putih..."

Arthur meninggalkan Nesia yang berada dapur dengan melewati jendela, dan melompat dari sana.

Setelah pria itu menghilang, Nesia langsung berbalik dan kembali menyalakan keran untuk melanjutkan tugasnya. Tapi nyatanya, wajah Nesia terus saja merona. Dadanya berdetak kencang tak beraturan. Dan sewaktu akan mencuci sebuah panci yang mengkilat, tanpa sengaja mukanya terpantul di sana, sehingga ia dapat melihat wajahnya sendiri yang seperti...

Warna bendera negaranya.

Semburat 'merah' di wajahnya yang 'putih'.

Nesia mematikan keran dan termenung. Lama-kelamaan bibirnya mengerucut.

Dia kan jadi begitu karena Arthur membuatnya kaget...

Lagian siapa wanita yang tidak malu kalau dilecehkan seperti tadi?

Mendadak, kejadian beberapa menit lalu kembali terulang di benaknya.

Dan pipinya memanas lagi—tapi bukan karena sebuah perasaan khusus.

Nesia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, lalu membukanya sekaligus menghela nafas. Lalu ia kembali bercermin di permukaan panci.

Masih tetap merah putih.

Kali ini Nesia menggerutu, tapi sebuah senyum tertahan terlukis di bibirnya.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Setelah berhari-hari terlewat, akhirnya sudah genap lima bulan Nesia menjadi _maid_ yang terkurung di _mansion_ milik Nethere van Jeyden. Untuk hari ini, keadaannya masih sama seperti kemarin. Tak ada hujan—angin berhembus tenang, membuat ranting-ranting pepohonan bergoyang.

Sebelum cahaya fajar muncul sebagai pertanda mulainya pagi, Nesia terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Masih dengan terbalut selimut tebal, wanita berambut hitam kelam itu menyampingkan tubuhnya. Ia peluk gulingnya erat-erat, lalu mengerang pelan.

Sedetik kemudian, kedua matanya sedikit terbuka dan ia pun mengerjap pelan. Nesia perlihatkan iris matanya—yang bagaikan permata _onyx_ itu—kepada dunia. Selagi mencoba membangkitkan dirinya menjadi terduduk, Nesia mengusap kedua matanya dengan jari.

Usai kesadarannya terkumpul, ia mengadahkan wajah lalu menatap jarum jam yang terpasang di dinding kamar.

05.12 pagi.

Itu tandanya, sudah saatnya ia berkerja.

Segeralah ia turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri lemari pakaian. Ia akan bergegas mandi, dan memulai aktivitasnya sebagai _maid_ di _mansion_ seorang jendral Belanda yang menyekapnya.

Dia ambil selembar handuk dan juga seragamnya yang berwarna hitam putih. Ia pun menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Tapi saat ia tak sengaja melirik jendela kamarnya yang masih tertutup, ia berhenti berjalan. Berhubung kamar ini sedang terasa pengap, tak ada salahnya ia buka membuka jendela terlebih dulu. Maka dari itu, ia berjalan ke arah jendela, lalu membuka kusennya. Dengan segera, semilir udara pagi yang begitu menyejukkan menerpa kulit wajahnya.

Setelah puas menghirup udara segar, Nesia berniat untuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum ia akan berbalik, dirinya sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati setangkai mawar merah yang tergeletak begitu saja di bingkai luar jendela—seperti ada yang sengaja menempelkannya ke sini. Nesia mengambil bunga itu, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mengira-ngira siapa yang memberikan—ah, atau mungkin menaruh—bunga ini di jendela.

Tapi... bukannya ini berada di lantai dua?

"Hm..." Ia lirikan matanya ke atas, dan juga samping kanan dan kirinya. Hasilnya nihil; tak ada orang.

Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang di sekitar sana, akhirnya Nesia melihat mawar itu lagi. Di sana, nyatanya ada sebuah _notes_ yang terikat oleh tali.

.

_Hope you like it, Lady._

**-Arth**

.

Membacanya, Nesia yang masih sedikit mengantuk itu pun langsung terperangah. Terutama ketika ia membaca ada inisial 'Arth' di tulisan tadi. Sebenarnya Nesia tidak terlalu fasih dalam berbahasa Inggris, tapi tentu saja ia mengerti makna dari kalimat tersebut dan juga siapa pengirimnya.

Arthur...

Perlahan-lahan, menjalarlah sebuah sensasi aneh di dalam ruang perutnya. Nesia sempat ingin tersenyum, tapi ia cepat-cepat menggeleng. Meski pria Inggris itu sering memberinya ucapan semangat dan juga hadiah, Arthur tetap sekutu dari Belanda. Setidaknya, pria itulah yang juga membuat ia ditangkap para tentara Belanda, kan?

Nesia berusaha mempertegas wajahnya dan mengembalikan garis di bibirnya menjadi datar. Ia pun berjalan ke tong sampah dan berniat membuangnya. Tapi saat jemarinya akan melepaskan bunga itu ke tong sampah, Nesia menelan ludah.

Ia menegakkan badan, dan kemudian ia hela nafasnya panjang-panjang.

Akhirnya tak ada yang dia buang. Malahan, ia menaruh bunga itu di sebuah gelas kaca kosong—sebagai vas alternatif—yang barusan ia isi oleh air dingin.

Mau dibuang ataupun disimpan, tidak ada bedanya, kan?

.

.

.

**INTOXICATED**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Hetalia Axis Powers by Himaruya Hidekazu | BritainFemNesiaNethere | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort. | Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typos, Gender Bender, Mature Themes, etc. | A/N : Aku kembali lagi. Ada yang masih ingat sama fict ini? #dicambukcambuk.| Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**-Britain (Arthur Kirkland) Netherlands (Nethere van Jeyden) Indonesia (Srivenesia Puteri)-**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Intoxicated no III.** Dua Sisi

.

.

Tepat di jam 06.00, Nesia—yang sudah mandi dan berpakaian lengkap itu—langsung bergegas ke dapur. Berhubung hanya dialah satu-satunya pekerja yang ada di sana, ia siapkan sendiri segala peralatan masak yang akan dia gunakan untuk menyajikan hidangan.

Karena tuannya adalah orang yang tidak terbiasa bangun pagi, mungkin Nesia bisa tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Soalnya, Neth pastinya akan marah juga kalau ia memberikannya makanan dingin atau yang sudah dihangatkan kembali.

Bersama buku resep berbahasa Belanda yang ada di tangan, kali ini Nesia membuka lembar demi lembar halamannya. Dirinya terbingung-bingung. Ia tidak tau menu apa yang nantinya akan ia masak. Kalau saja boleh memilih, ia ingin membuat roti gandum. Namun, berhubung ia tidak ingin mendapatkan amukan dari Neth—karena dari kemarin ia terlalu sering memberikannya roti. Jadi sepertinya ia harus membuat makanan lain.

Masalahnya, Nesia tidak tau makanan apa yang disukai oleh orang Belanda itu. Dan juga, ia memang tidak bisa memasak. Sekalinya tau beberapa resep makanan tradisional Indonesia yang enak, dia tidak bisa memasaknya lewat kompor—ataupun alat masak semacamnya—yang sudah canggih seperti ini.

Tapi, Nesia harus bisa membuatkan sesuatu.

Mungkin... sup?

Ia membuka halaman no 103, yang ada judul besar yang bertuliskan nama yang susah disebutkan.

"_Pot_... _au_... _feu_..." Ejanya dengan kedua mata yang mengernyit. "_Pot-au-feu_?"

Walaupun Inggrisnya kacau, ia berusaha membaca resep dan petunjuknya. "Bahannya: aardappel, _peen_, _ui, raap__, dan__ kool__..__._" Ia menghela nafas, lalu memeriksa persediaan makanan di kulkas. "Maksudnya kentang, wortel, bawang, lobak dan kubis, kan? Semoga aku tidak salah mengartikannya..."

Setelah puluhan menit menyibukkan diri di dapur, pada akhirnya muncullah aroma lembut dari sup kental yang dibuat oleh Nesia. Nesia tersenyum. Dia tuangkan sup itu ke mangkuk dan segera menata seledri di atasnya agar dapat terlihat cantik. Setelah selesai, ia melihat jam.

Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya mengantarkan sup.

Karena Neth adalah orang yang paling malas untuk sarapan di meja makan, sudah lumrah bagi Nesia untuk membawakan _trolly_—kereta dorong kecil—yang berisi sarapan Neth ke kamarnya.

Sup, kopi, dan beberapa butir kue kering sudah ia sediakan. Usai memastikan tidak ada lagi yang kurang, ia mendorong _trolly_ tersebut ke kamar Neth yang terletak di lantai satu.

Diketuknya pelan, lalu dia dorong pintu kamar itu.

Saat ia sudah berdiri di dalam kamar _Neth_ yang teramat sangat luas itu, Nesia membawa _trolly_ ke samping ranjang Neth, tepat di samping pria berambut pirang tua yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi memunggunginya.

"Permisi, Tuan..." Bisiknya. "Ini sudah saatnya sarapan."

Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Nesia menggaruk pelipisnya dengan ujung jari. Bingung juga mau dibagaimanakan lagi. Kalau ia mengguncang bahu Neth ataupun menarik selimutnya, bisa-bisa ia akan dikenai pukulan. Tapi kalau ia tidak dibangunkan, ia pasti akan dimarahi juga oleh Neth.

Pria itu mewajibkan Nesia untuk membangunkannya, tapi dia tidak mau jika dibangunkan dengan cara yang mengesalkan.

Jadi... ia harus berbuat apa sekarang?

Karena tak ada cara lain, akhirnya ia mencoba menarik selimut Neth agar pria itu sedikit sadar.

"Tuan, Tuan harus bangun—"

Tapi ternyata benar, pria itu terganggu. Malah sangat terganggu.

Mendadak, pria yang memiliki tubuh tinggi nan besar itu memutar posisinya dengan gerakan yang cepat. Bersama kedua mata yang sedikit terbuka, Neth pun menarik tangan kanan Nesia yang sedang memegang selimutnya. Dia tarik tangan Nesia sampai tubuh wanita itu menabrak keras dada bidang Neth yang polos—karena tak ditutupi oleh kaus. Kalau tidur, Neth memang bertelanjang dada.

Neth memandangnya, dan tentu saja Nesia membuang muka. Ia sedang bersusah payah menutupi wajahnya yang kini memucat.

Namun tak lama kemudian, Neth mendorongnya menjauh dan pria itu pun kembali memejamkan mata. "Ah, aku sedang tidak _mood_ kalau terlalu pagi seperti ini..."

Di detik itu juga, Nesia langsung mengambil langkah mundur. Setelah berdiri, ia menelan ludah. Dalam hati, ia terus merutuki segala perbuatan pria itu yang semi-membahayakan. Kalau sudah di dekatnya, Nesia memang harus waspada.

**Sret.**

Seketika, wanita Indonesia itu melihat gerak-gerik Neth yang sedang terduduk. Selesai mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sempat turun; tak jabrik lagi—karena tidak diberikan _gel_—Neth melirik permukaan _trolly_.

Sebelum disuruh, Nesia membukakan tudung saji berbahan besinya. Kemudian ia ambil sebuah meja lipat kecil yang ada di bawah _trolly_, lalu ditaruhnya ke pangkuan Neth. Setelahnya, barulah ia menyajikan makanan-makanan tersebut ke permukaan mejanya.

Selesai menyiapkan semuanya, Nesia hanya berdiri diam di sebelah ranjang Neth, menunggu pria itu menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Pertamanya, Neth melihat sup yang ada di atas meja dengan pandangan tak berselera. Lalu ia mengangkat sendok dan mencelupkannya ke sup _pot-au-feu_ buatan Nesia. Di momen itu, Nesia menampilkan ekspresi cemasnya—menebak-nebak apakah Neth suka atau tidak pada sup barunya itu.

Dan ketika Neth menelan sup kental berwarna kuning itu, pria itu langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Ini..." Ia memberi jeda. "Apa yang kau buat?"

Nesia menelan ludah, lalu ia menjawab dengan sopan. "S-Sup... kentang..." Sebetulnya Nesia ingin melafalkan nama yang tertulis di buku resep, tapi ia lupa. Nama _pot-au-feu_ memang terlalu susah untuk dihafalkan orang Indonesia asli sepertinya.

"Sup kentang?" Neth mendengus sinis.

"I-Iya—"

**Brakh!**

"Ini lebih cocok disebut telur mentah!" Dengan seketika, gebrakan Neth di meja itu membuat Nesia tersentak. Sesaat berikutnya, tidak ada yang berbicara. Bersama kepala yang sudah tertunduk, Nesia tetap tak berkutik di tempatnya—palingan hanya kedua tangannya yang saling meremas karena rasa resah.

Neth pun menghela nafas, lalu ia menaruh sendok supnya ke permukaan nampan. Sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan kain bersih yang tersedia, pria itu memanggilnya. "Ke sini..."

Nesia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, lalu ia melihat Neth dengan pandangan takut. "Y-Ya, Tuan?"

"KE SINI KAU!"

Merasa itu sudah termasuk panggilan darurat—yang artinya; mau tidak mau harus ia turuti—segeralah Nesia mendekati ranjang Neth. Tapi sebelum ia bertanya ada apa, Neth terlebih dulu mengambil mangkuk sup yang masih hangat. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja salah satu tangan Neth melempar sisa makanan dan minuman yang ada di meja tersebut ke samping—ke arah Nesia. Tak butuh waktu lama, semua makanan dan juga peralatan yang ada di sana langsung terbanting secara acak-acakan ke lantai. Suara menyeramkan yang terdengar, seketika membuat Nesia terpejam.

Setelahnya, dengan tubuh yang sudah bergetar, Nesia membuka mata. Dia lihat Neth yang kini sudah mendapatkan tangannya. Pria itu menarik Nesia semakin mendekat. "Coba."

Di saat itu, kecemasan Nesia berubah menjadi kebingungan. Iris hitamnya terus memperhatikan semangkuk _pot-au-feu_ yang sedang dipegang pria itu.

Apa maksud dari Neth?

Kalau pun ia disuruh mencoba sup tersebut secara langsung, bagaimana caranya? Sendok yang semula ada kan telah terbuang begitu saja akibat lemparan Neth yang tadi. Oleh sebab itu, Nesia hanya bisa menatapi mangkuk itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Neth mendengus. Tanpa rasa kasihan, langsunglah ia menabrakkan ujung mangkuk sup itu ke sela bibir Nesia secara langsung.

Nesia terkejut, ia tak bisa menghindar ketika sup bersuhu tinggi itu akan dituangkan ke dalam mulutnya yang telah dibuka paksa oleh Neth. Sewaktu cairan kental berbau sayur-sayuran itu menyentuh lidah dan juga rongga dalam di mulutnya, Nesia sedikit mengeluarkan jeritannya. Untuk tingkat kehangatan sup—yang bisa dibilang cukup panas—Nesia memang tidak yakin sup itu akan membakar mulutnya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa tersiksa saat menerima perlakuan tersebut.

Dengan kedua mata yang terpejam erat, Nesia memberontak. Ia mendorong mangkuk sup tadi. Sesudah Neth menjauhkannya, dia perhatikan Nesia yang terengah sembari menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Sedangkan di sudut matanya, mengalirlah buliran bening yang terus saja keluar.

Melihat Nesia yang menampilkan wajah teraniayanya, entah kenapa Neth terdiam.

Tidak—pria berdarah Belanda itu tidak merasa kasihan ataupun apa. Nethere malah menyeringai, terutama karena bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah mengeras dengan sendirinya.

Jujur saja, Neth menyukai wajah Nesia yang seperti ini. Apalagi ketika ia melihat sup lembut berwarna putih kekuningan itu sudah tertumpah ke pakaian _maid_ Nesia—di bagian dadanya.

Bagaikan telah gelap mata, tanpa berpikir lagi Neth menarik tangan Nesia. Ia gulingkan wanita bertubuh mungil itu ke ranjang, sehingga dengan mudahnya Nesia tergeletak di atas permukaan kasur Nethere van Jeyden yang berukuran _king size_ tersebut.

"—!?"

Nesia yang baru menyadari posisinya pun tersentak kaget. Dengan berusaha keras, ia mencoba untuk turun dari ranjang—tentu saja karena ia takut pria Eropa itu akan melakukan hal-hal buruk kepadanya.

Namun, Neth tampaknya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat di dalam dirinya sendiri. Oleh karenanya, pria bertubuh besar dan tegap itu segera menjambak rambut Nesia, mengantisipasi gerakan Nesia yang mencoba memberontak. Tak lupa, Neth segera menduduki perut Nesia yang saat ini masih terbaring.

"Lepas! Lepaskan!" Nesia berteriak histeris, namun Neth sama sekali tidak memedulikannya. Lain dari permintaan Nesia, Neth malah menumpahkan setengah isi sup di dalam mangkuk ke pakaian _maid_ Nesia. Terutama di bagian wajah, leher dan dadanya.

Dengan seketika, Nesia menjerit. Matanya terasa perih sewaktu terkena cairan yang masih panas itu. Tapi sebelum Nesia dapat menepis mangkuk sup tadi, Neth sudah terlebih dulu menaruh mangkuk ke meja kecil di samping ranjang—untuk diamankan sebentar.

Sesudah tangannya tak lagi memegang apapun, dengan mudah pria tersebut mengambil kedua tangan Nesia—yang sempat memukulinya—dengan satu cengkraman tangan. Neth memaksa kedua tangan Nesia terdiam di atas kepalanya. Setelah tak ada lagi pergerakan dari Nesia—kecuali tubuh dan kedua kakinya—Neth menyeringai saat kedua bola matanya mulai menjelajahi tubuh eksotis dari wanita Asia tersebut.

Masih dengan rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan, ia mendekati wajah Nesia, lalu menampilkan senyum mengejeknya. Nesia memejamkan mata.

Perlahan, Neth menempelkan bibir mereka berdua, lalu ia mengeluarkan lidahnya. Tanpa suara, Neth menjilati permukaan bibir Nesia yang lembab.

Nesia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi karena tiba-tiba saja ia menerima sebuah cekikan keras dari Neth di lehernya, akhirnya Nesia tidak bisa melawan lagi. Pejaman kedua matanya pun semakin mengerat ketika ia merasakan kehadiran lidah Neth di dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Umhhh..."

"Hhhh..."

Nesia mendesah pelan. Butir demi butir air mata mulai keluar dari kedua sudut matanya. Terlebih lagi karena ia merasa dirinya sudah tak bisa bernafas—akibat ciuman pelan namun mendominasi yang diberikan Neth.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Neth melepaskan bibir Nesia. Melihat wanita itu yang terengah kelelahan, Neth tertawa. Terutama saat ia menyadari tak ada perlawanan apapun yang diberikan Nesia.

"Kenapa? Kau suka, kan?" Katanya sembari mulai menyerang leher Nesia yang sempat tertumpah sup. Nesia melenguh. "Dirimu sudah mulai terangsang..." Dihisapnya leher jenjang Nesia yang sedikit dibumbui oleh cita rasa sup yang tertumpah di sana.

Susah payah, Nesia yang masih lemas menggeleng.

Ia ingin memberontak, namun harus ia akui bahwa ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau Neth sudah melakukan hal ini kepadanya. Tubuhnya lemas, dan kedua matanya terasa berat. Pikirannya seolah mati. Jadi, wanita Indonesia tersebut hanya bisa berharap agar Neth tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih parah dari pada ini semua.

Namun, ketika jilatan Neth—yang berawal dari leher—sudah mencapai ke arah dadanya, Nesia bergidik. Dirinya semakin panik ketika ia merasakan hadirnya telapak tangan Neth yang mulai meremas salah satu dadanya dengan bergitu keras dan bergairah.

"To-Tolong... hentikan ini!" Nesia berdesis.

Neth tidak menjawab, ia hanya memberikan senyuman menantang di balik kecupan-kecupannya. Dan karena senang mendengar penolakan itu—yang masih dapat diatasinya—tanpa ragu Neth merobek baju _maid_ Nesia. Bersama jeritan kencang sang wanita, Neth segera melepaskan baju _maid_ Nesia yang berwarna hitam—sehingga hanya tersisa kemeja putih yang sudah terkena rembesan tumpahan sup.

"Tidak...! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskannn!"

Dan sesaat Neth akan membuka satu per satu kancing Nesia, wanita itu panik. Di balik kemeja putih ini, ia sudah tidak memakai apa-apa lagi. Jadi kalau saja Neth berhasil membuka bajunya, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi kepada Nesia.

"Ja-Jangan—!"

**Plak!**

"Diamlah..."

Sebuah tamparan mengenai Nesia. Nesia langsung memelankan tangisannya. Syaraf-syarafnya sibuk mencerna rasa nyeri yang diterima oleh pipi, leher dan juga ubun-ubunnya karena kekasaran Neth yang tadi. Bersama isakan, Nesia mulai pasrah ketika kancing-kancing kemejanya sudah sepenuhnya dibuka, sehingga Neth dapat melihat lekuk tubuh wanita itu yang terekspos.

Saat pertama kalinya ia melihat dada kecil Nesia... bukannya kecewa, ia malah merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar memanas. Padahal, sebelumnya ia sudah pernah melihat dada yang jauh lebih besar dan seksi dari pada itu. Tapi, entah kenapa Neth dibuatnya sangat teramat bergairah.

Jadi tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Neth mengambil mangkuk sup hangat yang masih berada di sebelahnya, dan langsung ia tuangkan ke dada Nesia. Dan sedetik juga, Neth menghantamkan wajahnya ke dada Nesia.

"Ahhhh!"

Nesia mengerang. Kedua matanya terpejam dan kakinya menghentak ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah lidah yang memainkan puncak dadanya yang benar-benar sensitif.

"Annhh! lepaskan! lepaskan aku—aaaahhhh!"

Jeritan itu semakin keras terdengar, membuat Neth semakin agresif pula untuk menekankan bibir dan lidahnya ke sana.

Pria berdarah Belanda itu menyapukan permukaan lidahnya ke dada Nesia yang lain. Menyesapi juga cairan sup yang melumuri kulitnya. Terkadang ia hisap kuat-kuat, dan tak jarang juga ia menggigitinya. Semua itu menghasilkan suara decapan-decapan yang terdengar keras. Untuk mempermudah perkerjaannya, Neth menggunakan kedua tangannya agar dapat memperluas jamahannya di tubuh Nesia.

"Rrggh—le-lepas! Ngh!"

Nesia menjambak rambut Neth kencang-kencang, tapi pria itu masih tetap tak berhenti.

"A-Ah..."

"B-Be-Berhentii..."

Dan semua itu berlangsung lama, tidak sebentar.

Sampai akhirnya, desakan Neth pun terlepas, dan pria itu mengangkat wajahnya.

Dengan sebuah seringai lebar, dilihatnya secara langsung wajah Nesia yang memerah—teramat sangat memerah. Lalu ia menjilat permukaan bibirnya sendiri yang masih berlumuran sup.

"Ternyata supmu lumayan jika dimakan dengan cara seperti ini..."

Lalu, sebuah tangan pun merambat memasuki rok Nesia. Nesia tercekat, masih dengan nafas lelahnya, ia segera melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi Neth.

**Plak!**

Neth terkejut sata mendapati salah satu tangan kecil itu menamparnya.

Tapi saat amarah Neth mulai bangkit, Nesia sudah terisak. Sebelum Neth yang cukup terkejut itu sadar, ia langsung beranjak bangun dari kasurnya. Sambil menutup kemejanya, ia keluar kamar—tidak peduli lagi dengan tubuhnya yang masih lengket akibat sup maupun bekas air liur Neth.

**Blam!**

Setelah pintu tertutup, Neth berdecih pelan. Salah satu tangannya memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih.

"Tsch, wanita sialan. Berani-beraninya dia menamparku..."

.

.

**: intoxicated | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Bersama tubuhnya yang masih setengah telanjang, Nesia berlari ke kamarnya. Setelah ia menutup dan mengunci pintu, wanita itu langsung membanting punggungnya ke sisi pintu. Dirinya terengah, keringat dingin terus mengucur dari pori-porinya, dan tak lupa Nesia masih tidak bisa menghilangkan wajahnya yang memerah—karena frustasi.

Ia pun menghela nafas sepanjang-panjangnya. Ia ingin menormalkan pikirannya yang kacau.

Namun di sela kegiatan itu, kedua air matanya menyusul keluar. Meski tubuh masih bergetar ketakutan, ia tetap berusaha melengkapi kancingan kemejanya. Sebetulnya, Nesia ingin menangis keras-keras untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal dan malunya. Tapi ia mencoba untuk menahannya kuat-kuat. Setidaknya, dirinya bisa terlepas dari jeratan Neth yang sangat membahayakannya tadi.

Setelah ia membenahi pakaiannya, Nesia melemas. Dirinya—yang masih menyandar di pintu—merosot begitu saja ke lantai. Ia pun segera memeluk kedua kakinya yang sudah tertekuk, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Walau ia terdiam dan tak melakukan apa-apa, entah kenapa Nesia masih bisa membayangkan sentuhan-sentuhan Neth di kulitnya. Namun ia terus mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Hanya saja, dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Nesia yang terdiam pun lama kelamaan menangis. Isakan terus terdengar dari sela bibirnya. Pastinya, Neth mengawali perlakuannya dengan bentakan, lalu pukulan, sampai akhirnya ciuman. Tidak tau kenapa, pria itu selalu mengarahkannya ke sesuatu yang terlarang.

"Hei..."

Belasan menit kemudian, terdengar suara _familiar_ tadi. Nesia—yang masih terduduk di depan pintu—pun tersentak. Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung mengadah—untuk mencari si pemilik suara yang seolah-olah berada di dalam daerah kamar. Tapi sayangnya Nesia terlalu malas untuk memperlihatkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Menyadari bahwa suara tersebut semakin mendekat kepadanya, Nesia mencoba mengadah. Ia menghapus air matanya sejenak, lalu ia pun segera menegakkan kepalanya.

Dan di sana, di jendela kamar Nesia yang terbuka, ada seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang terduduk dengan santai.

Dia... Arthur Kirkland.

Pria—yang saat ini sedang berpakaian tentara hijau—itu tersenyum sedih. Dirinya membawa setangkai mawar. Dengan kedua jarinya, pria itu memainkan ujung tangkai bunga berduri tersebut. Lalu pria itu menatap kedua mata Nesia.

"Kau kenapa?"

Nesia tidak langsung berbicara. Ia memalingkan wajah, lalu menaruh pipinya ke lututnya.

Melihatnya, Arthur pun segera turun dari jendela, dan kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. Langkah sepatunya yang mengenai keramik menjadi _backsound_ ke seluruh sisi ruangan. Sampai akhirnya, ia berhenti melangkah saat dirinya sudah di depan Nesia.

Agar kepalanya sama tinggi, pria itu berjongkok. "Apa Neth melakukan hal-hal aneh kepadamu?"

Nesia terdiam.

Kali ini sebuah tangan membuat Nesia menghadapnya, membuat iris berwarna hitam itu menemui iris _emerald_ milik Arthur.

"Neth sudah melakukannya, ya?"

Nesia terbingung. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada pria itu?

Karena terus tidak ada jawaban selain kedua bola mata yang semakin berkaca-kaca, Arthur pun membangkitkan tubuhnya untuk kembali berdiri, sekalian menepuk pelan kepala Nesia.

"Kuanggap 'ya' kalau kau diam seperti itu."

"Bu-Bukan..." Sergahnya. Lalu Nesia menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Apa yang harus ia katakan?

'Tidak'? Hah, Nethere bahkan sudah pernah menyentuh dada dan kewanitaannya.

Kalau bilang 'belum'... masa, iya?

Melihat kegelisahan dari gerak-gerik Nesia, akhirnya Arthur menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Lalu ia berjalan mundur selangkah, lalu berbalik. Pria itu kembali berjalan ke arah jendela.

Nesia sempat mengira pria itu akan pergi. Tapi nyatanya ia malah menjadikan jendela tersebut sebagai senderan punggungnya. "Ngomong-ngomong... aku mau mengirimkan mawar lagi kepadamu." Katanya perlahan. "Tapi berhubung mawarnya masih ada... kupikir bunga ini akan kuberikan nanti, kalau sudah ada senyuman lagi di bibirmu."

Kedua kelopak mata Nesia menrgerjap. Lalu ia melihat Arthur yang menunjuk sebuah mawar—yang tadi pagi ia taruh di sebuah gelas vas.

Menyadari bahwa Arthur mengetahuinya yang diam-diam merawat si mawar, mendadak kedua pipi Nesia memerah. Ada sebuah sensasi geli yang menjalar di perutnya ketika melihat wajah Arthur yang dipenuhi oleh senyum.

"Tersenyum lagi, ya?" Katanya. Lalu ia pun menaiki jendela untuk turun ke luar. "_Bye bye_..."

Setelah kepergian Arthur, Nesia tidak kuasa menahan senyumannya.

Kalau bersama pria Inggris itu, Nesia mengakui bahwa semua kefrustasiannya bagaikan hilang dalam sekejab—termasuk kejadian yang barusan ia alami dengan Neth; seolah-olah masalah itu tidak pernah terjadi.

.

.

**: intoxicated | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Sedangkan, di lain pihak ada Nethere yang baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Setelah ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, terlihatlah kepulan uap panas yang menguar dari sana. Lalu ketika pria itu akan melepaskan baju handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya, ponselnya berdering.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Neth menjawabnya.

"Hm? Apa?"

'Kami baru saja mendapatkan laporan. Katanya, wanita itu—Nesia—sudah tidak dibutuhkan. Tapi untuk mencegah segala resiko bocornya informasi, tahananmu yang itu harus segera dilenyapkan.'

"Jadi...? Aku harus apa?" Neth menaikan salah satu alisnya.

'Bunuh dia.'

Bukannya terkejut, Neth malah tertawa. "Ah, suatu kebetulan. Dari pada dibunuh, aku memiliki penawaran yang lebih bagus."

'Penawaran seperti apa?'

"Wanita itu..." Ia memberi jeda untuk memasang senyuman kemenangan. "Lebih baik kujadikan milikku."

'Apa?' Terdengarlah sebuah kalimat penentangan di ujung sambungan. Namun, Neth malah memberikan penjelasan dengan setenang mungkin. Sembari mendengarkan ocehan atasannya, Neth menyenderkan pinggangnya ke tembok, lalu ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ranjangnya yang masih kotor dan berantakan—dimulai dari seprai, sampai bercakan kopi yang sudah mengering di lantai.

Tanpa mendengarkan obrolan di telfonnya, Neth malah mengingat Nesia, dan hal itu semakin membuatnya menampilkan senyuman yang menyeramkan. Apalagi saat ia mengingat desahan dan juga jeritan wanita itu saat memberontak darinya.

Neth berdecih. 'Tubuh bagian bawah'-nya mengeras. Dirinya semakin tidak konsen mendengarkan ceramahan atasannya yang itu. Akhirnya, Neth pun berdehem untuk memotong obrolan.

"Dengar..." Neth kembali berbicara. "Aku mengerti semua hal yang kau jelaskan. Karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya kabur. Dan kalau misalnya aku sudah bosan mempermainkannya, dapat kupastikan dia akan mati di tanganku... secepatnya."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Ahaha, sorry ya lama update. Aku bener-bener susah sih kalo udah nulis scene lime ataupun lemon. Tapi doain aja chap keempat ngga butuh nunggu setahun dulu untuk publish :)**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**SakuraNomiya, Heldig Jente 777, Megumi Yoora, demikooo, Nagisa Yoriko, Yamanaka Emo, Imygie-chan, Alpha-Orion, yu no mi so weeelll, Ashinka, Deiharu dianita, Namae, mikisunkun, Yuuki, Chikuma Yoemon, KRX, dance in storm, 30Aquamarine, michibee.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Question :**

**Di chap 2, Nesia cuma digituin aja? **Ahaha, nanti ada kok. **Semoga pairing-nya Neth sama Nesia, ya? **Ahaha, masih rahasiaa. **Kenapa Arthur ngga langsung nyelametin Nesia? **Kan di chap 1 pernah ada scene Nesia yang ngira Arthur itu temennya Nethere. Jadi Nesia pasti ngga bakalan percaya kalo udah langsung diajak kabur gitu aja :D **Nesia-nya kurang berani. **Iya, hehe. Aku sukanya yang lemah-lemah di awal sih hehe. **Kok ceritanya sansan ngga jauh-jauh dari grapefruit, ya? **Iya dong #somehowbangga. **Setau aku, Neth itu angkuh tapi sayang sama Nesia. **Hahaa, kan Belanda tuh dulunya jahat banget sama Indonesia :') **Request PruNesia dong. **Pengen sih, tapi aku kurang mendalami Hetalia. Jadi maaf... #bungkuk. **Bagaimana ya kalo Neth udah naksir sama Nesia? **Haha, gimana ya :) **Kenapa ngga cepet update? **Susah... gomen :(

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


End file.
